


Of Family and Forces

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Has a Sister, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: This is an AU in which Anakin didn't turn to the dark side and Padmé survived the childbirth. And Anakin had a sister who also had a kid.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	Of Family and Forces

Obi can sense something is wrong, Crystal had vanished with her brother, Anakin. Since Crystal tell Obi about her brother's nightmare involving his wife dying while giving birth. Anakin and Crystal lost their mom and Crystal had give birth to a clone but she didn't die from it.  
Obi need to check one more place.

Naboo.

Why did he skip Naboo?

Landing on Naboo is easy but finding Anakin, his sister and Padmé seem hard.  
Finally he located them.

"Hello there." Obi spoke to the three people.

"OBI WAN!!!" shouted Crystal, "You scared me!"

Anakin and Padmé look up to see Obi Wan Kenobi  
"Why are you here?" Anakin asked and Obi Wan replied with, "I was worried if you join the dark side." then Anakin respond with, "I think that you are a liar."

"Aaaaahhhhh!" then a alien child ran to the trio of adults then followed by two toddlers.

"Luke, Leia? What's wrong?"

"Shmi was throwing mud balls which are floating."  
Was Shmi was using the force?

Shmi ran to the where the alien child is located, her cheek was dirty with mud.  
"SHMI!" shouted Crystal but Anakin stop his twin sister who is the kind of person who doesn't like mud.  
"Shmi, can you drop the mud please." Anakin spoke and Shmi complied, dropping the mud balls.  
Luke and Leia are seem clean but Anakin think that either Luke or Leia throw the mud at his niece.  
"It seem like Shmi had somehow learn how to use the Force." Obi Wan spoke but in his brain, worry was blooming like a flower.

Shmi look at the alien child and spoke, "I'm sorry about the mud." and the alien kid replied, "Sorry about laughing."

"Good." Anakin spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Facts:
> 
> Crystal Skywalker is my oc and Shmi Skywalker (who is a clone of Jango Fett)  
> And Shmi Skywalker Fett is named after her grandmother, Shmi.


End file.
